


Debate Scrum Reloaded

by Wobbuffet64



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wobbuffet64/pseuds/Wobbuffet64
Summary: Ever wondered what Debate Scrums would look like if they were in the first two games? This is a compilation of scenarios that played out in Danganronpa 1 and 2, only now, instead of regular nonstop debates or rebuttal showdowns, there's a Debate Scrum!





	1. Case 1-1: To Survive

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an experimental fic idea that I got while listening to the track that plays during Debate Scrums. I decided for a script format as I felt that would replicate the actual game best, but feel free to give any criticism you might have on the overall design. Hope you enjoy!

CASE 1:

Scenario: During the first trial, Makoto and Kyoko are starting to figure out what Sayaka's plans were. We've just figured out that Sayaka intended to invite someone to Makoto's room and kill them afterwards. Though, it doesn't seem everyone is on board…

 

Kyoko: Now do you understand? She wasn't a blameless victim in this.

Byakuya: No, far from it. It's almost as if…she had been planning to commit a murder on her own.

Makoto: N-no way, there's no way she would do that!

Kiyotaka: Agreed, Sayaka isn't that kind of person. Are we certain this wasn't a sneak attack, that seems more likely doesn't it?

Celeste: Don't you realize it yet, Sayaka was planning on framing Makoto the whole time.

Hifumi: What? That makes no sense!

Yasuhiro: Actually, that might be the case…

Aoi: No way, why would Sayaka do something like that?

Monokuma:  **THE TRUTH WON'T SET YOU FREE!**

 

Monokuma: It would seem as though you are all divided on how this version of events played out! Puhuhuhu…it looks like I'm finally able to do something I've wanted to do since this class trail began!

Makoto: Huh? W-what are you talking about?

Monokuma: Hope's Peak Academy is proud to present the world's first morphenomenal trial grounds!

Leon: M-morphenomenal trial grounds?

Mondo: What the hell are you talking about?

Byakuya: Well then, it seems this just got a bit more interesting…

Monokuma: Interesting? More like game-changing, I've been practically begging for you all argue since this whole thing began!

Chihiro: T-that's terrible!

Monokuma: On the contrary, it's actually quite bear-ible!

Makoto:  _What do I do? I want to believe Sayaka would never do something…but Kyoko keeps insisting she did. Do I trust Sayaka or Kyoko?_

 

[With that final thought, Monokuma pulled out his stunning, albeit narcissistic, key. Inserting it into the contraption that rose from his chair. Turning the tool, the student's stands began to fly up into the air.]

 

Left Side (Sayaka's Innocent): Kiyotaka Ishimaru / Leon Kuwata / Sakura Oogami / Chihiro Fujisaki / Toko Fukawa / Aoi Asahina / Hifumi Yamada / Sayaka's Picture

Right Side (Sayaka's Guilty): Makoto Naegi / Kyoko Kirigiri / Byakuya Togami / Celestia Ludenberg / Mondo Owada / Yasuhiro Hagakure / "Junko's" Picture

 

Debate Scrum…START!

 

Kiyotaka: The culprit snuck up on Sayaka with a knife, so she defended herself with the katana!

_Mondo!_

Mondo: If she used the  **katana** , there would've been some of the gold coating on her hands!

 

Toko: If there was anything on Sayaka's hands, she w-would've washed it off after she escaped into the b-bathroom…

_Yasuhiro!_

Yasuhiro: Uhh…The water in the  **bathroom**  shuts off after 10pm…

 

Aoi: The sheath of the katana doesn't prove the assailant is Sayaka!

_Kyoko!_

Kyoko: The assailant damaged the  **sheath**. Process of elimination proves Sayaka was the one who damaged it.

 

Chihiro: Sayaka was staying in Makoto's room, there's no reason for her to plan a murder there.

_Celeste!_

Celeste: Her  **reason**  was so that could pin the murder on Makoto!

 

Hifumi: Even if Ms. Maizono was trying to frame Mr. Naegi, he would just foil her plan!

_Byakuya!_

Byakuya: Our dear Makoto wouldn't  **foil**  her plan, he isn't capable of that cutthroat behavior…

 

Leon: Anyway, it's not like there's any evidence it was Sayaka who started the whole thing!

_I got this!_

Makoto: All the  **evidence**  we already looked at doesn't point to a sneak attack, it points to Sayaka attacking first!'

 

[THIS IS OUR ANSWER]


	2. Case 1-2: Boy's Life of Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, for Case 1-2! Honestly, this one was a little tricky all things considered, but I'm pretty glad about how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!

Scenario: Byakuya, devilish as he is, just admitted to being the one who killed Chihiro! But, evidence points to the crime scene being in the boy's locker room. Makoto has brought up this theory but is lost on how Chihiro, a girl, could possibly get into the boy's locker room.

 

Sakura: So, if she didn't use Leon's handbook, and she didn't modify her own handbook…

Hifumi: …Maybe Mr. Naegi's initial assumption is just…wrong?

Aoi: It seems like there's no way she coulda got into the boy's locker room, so I guess so…

Kiyotaka: Okay then, I vote for Byakuya!

Makoto:  _…Is that it, then?_   _Chihiro was killed in the girl's locker room, and Byakuya's the one who did it? Really? But still…I don't know what else I can do…_

Kyoko: …Hold on a second. I agree with you, though. I think you're on the right track.

Mondo: What the—? You finally decide to open your mouth and *that's* what you've got to say? There's no way she could get in the boy's locker room, right?

Kiyotaka: Right! There isn't! We've already discussed every possible scenario, which means we should vote for Byakuya as soon as possible!

Kyoko: Actually, there was another way she could've gained access.

Makoto:  _What? There's…another way?_

Byakuya: Nonsense, every theory has already been disproven. Why don't you stop pretending to know the answer and just admit it's impossible?

Makoto:  _…Why is Byakuya trying so hard to convince us that he's the culprit? Is…he just screwing with us? There's no way he'd just confess like that, right?_

Sakura: Sorry, but there are still a few things I would like cleared up before we vote.

Kiyotaka: No way, if we keep going on, Byakuya might try and trick us!

Celeste: Are you even sure that Byakuya is the culprit?

Aoi: I mean, he *did* confess that he was the one who killed Chihiro…

Makoto: There's something strange about though—

Monokuma:  **I DESPAIR, THEREFORE I AM!**

 

Monokuma: It seems you're all at each other's throats trying to figure out whether you should continue you the trail. Normally, I'd just extend the trial, but hearing you guys argue is way more exciting!

Yasuhiro: Don't tell me…

Monokuma: You better believe it! Hope's Peak Academy is proud to present, yet again, the world's one and only morphenomenal trial grounds!

Mondo: Ugh, not this shit again!

Kiyotaka: Maybe we should just…not participate?

Monokuma: I don't think so, bucko! If you don't get in on the action, the other side wins by default. Plus, I might just have to get a little stab-happy to satisfy my craving for excitement.

Genocide Jill: Ooooh! I can lend you some of my scissors if you'd like!

Monokuma: Pass. I'm more of a spear guy, myself.

Mondo: Dude…that's fucked up…

Makoto:  _If we win this argument, we can continue with the trial and hear what Kyoko has to say. If we don't…then we'll all be forced to vote…_

Byakuya: Well then, Makoto, are you ready to go head to head with someone as superior as I?

Makoto:  _As I thought, Byakuya just wants to make the trial more interesting…which means that his claim of being the culprit is…_

 

[As Makoto began to realize the direness of the situation at hand as well as the true intentions behind Byakuya's actions, Monokuma suddenly pulled out his familiar looking key once more. He twisted in right into the lock, allowing for the student's stands to rise once more. The scene was nearly identical to the one days before; only now, there were a few more pictures where living, breathing people once stood]

 

Left Side (End the Trial!): Byakuya Togami / Kiyotaka Ishimaru / Aoi Asahina / Mondo Owada / Hifumi Yamada / Leon's Picture / "Junko's" Picture

Right Side (Keep the Trial Going!): Makoto Naegi / Kyoko Kirigiri / Celestia Ludenberg / Sakura Ogami / Genocide Jill / Yasuhiro Hagakure / Sayaka's Picture / Chihiro's Picture

 

Debate Scrum…START!

 

Byakuya: I already admitted to being the culprit, Makoto? There's no reason to continue this trial!

_Hiro!_

Yasuhiro: You might be lying about the whole "I'm the  **culprit** ," thing. Just saying…

 

Kiyotaka: Byakuya killed Chihiro in the girl's locker room, then made it seem like Genocide Jack killed her!

_Celeste!_

Celeste: However, some evidence points to the murder not taking place in the girl's  **locker room**!

 

Mondo: So what if the posters seem a little off? Doesn't mean the culprit switched them!

_Sakura!_

Sakura: Maybe so, but the protein stain on the carpet proves that the culprit definitely  **switched**  some evidence!

 

Hifumi: Mr. Togami was the only one who knew how to make the crime scene look like a Genocide Jack killing!

_Genocide Jill!_

Genocide Jill: Eh? Just because he decorated the  **crime scene**  doesn't mean he's the one who smacked Chi-Chi!

 

Aoi: Chihiro had no way to access the boy's locker room, so she couldn't have been killed there!

_Kyoko!_

Kyoko: There might've been one other way for Chihiro to have  **access** to the boy's locker room!

 

Byakuya: Clearly, Kyoko's just trying to make up another random, incorrect explanation to keep this trial going!

_I got this!_

Makoto: We'll only know whether her  **explanation**  is correct or not if we hear her out!

 

[THIS IS OUR ANSWER]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I really liked the idea of Byakuya arguing against his innocence due to being a total a-hole. Now onto the next! Case 1-3 probably won't be too hard to think up. Until then, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	3. Case 1-3: A Next Generation Legend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, that's right! I'm not dead! Seriously though, sorry for making you wait so long for Chapter 3, let's just say that school work has really been hitting me hard. That said, I'm glad to say I can finally present you with Chapter 3! I decided to make this one a little bit different from the last two, so I'd love to hear whether you liked it or not! Thanks in advance for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Scenario: Hifumi and Taka were offed in the blink of an eye! At their trial, however, Makoto and Co. can’t determine how Hifumi’s dead body managed to make its way from the first floor all the way up to the third floor. That is…until our resident detective makes a somewhat outlandish theory…

 

Kyoko: For now, we can’t get fixated on who did it, or we’ll just keep going around in circles.

Kyoko: So instead of “ **who** ” I propose we start talking about “ **how** ”…

Kyoko: In particular, I think we need to figure out how Hifumi’s body got moved.

Makoto: That’s true. We searched everywhere, but we couldn’t figure out how to explain his body disappearing.

Makoto: And according to what Celeste said…

-Flashback-

_Celeste: We could not have been gone for more than a minute or two, though._

_Makoto: So then, the killer was able to get in and move Hifumi’s body in that short amount of time?_

_Celeste: It would seem so…_

-Flashforward-

Makoto: His body apparently disappeared in the one minute her and Hina took their eyes off of it.

Makoto: But to carry that much weight from the 1st floor up to the 3rd, in that short amount of time…

Yasuhiro: …Oh man, yeah! There’s no way! It’d be impossible!

Kyoko: Well, what if I told you there was a **way** to make the impossible possible?

Aoi: What? How?

Kyoko: If the dead body…were to move itself.

Makoto: Huh…?

Aoi: Th-The dead body m-moved on its own!?

Yasuhiro: N-N-N-No! Not another gh-gh-gh-ghooooossst!

Byakuya: I don’t think it has anything to do with the occult. I think what she’s implying is…

Byakuya: …we thought Hifumi was dead, but perhaps in reality he was still alive.

Aoi: He was…alive!?

Sakura: Are you saying Hifumi wasn’t carried out of the nurse’s office, but simply walked out on his own?

Aoi: But I mean…we found his body! He was dead!

Byakuya: Perhaps he was simply *playing* dead.

Celeste: That…It isn’t possible…!

Yasuhiro: Y-yeah! T-There’s no way that Hifumi would c-come back to l-life like that!

Byakuya: Are you truly this stupid? He was never dead to begin with.

Aoi: I don’t think so…he seemed pretty gone to me.

Celeste: As he did to me.

Kyoko: But how can you be sure—

Monokuma: **ALL ABOARD THE DESPAIR EXPRESS!**

Monokuma: You all seem rather…divided…wouldn’t you say?

Yasuhiro: Y-yeah…so what?

Monokuma: Was Hifumi dead or was he alive?

Celeste: Obviously he was dead—

Monokuma: If you’re so sure then you shouldn’t have _any_ trouble proving it in our fan-favorite segment!

Byakuya: Let me guess, the mor—

Monokuma: Morphenomenal Trial Ground! You hit the nail on the head!

Makoto: _Not this again, I guess…if I want to help Kyoko then I’ll just have to argue that Hifumi wasn’t dead!_

Genocide Jill: Oooh! Things are finally starting to get interesting!

Yasuhiro: Uhh…isn’t a murder trial interesting enough?

Byakuya: This is an insane psychopath you’re talking to, of course it’s not.

Monokuma: Children, children. You can all throw your petty insults once the debate begins!

Makoto: _Looks like this is happening! But…I don’t think many people believe Kyoko right now, especially Aoi and Celeste—they definitely thought Hifumi was dead._

Makoto: _If I’m going to prove he wasn’t, I’ll need to use every last bit of evidence, then we can find the truth of this case!_

[With his adrenaline pumping, and his resolve to help his friends, Makoto braced himself as Monokuma brought out his epochal key. The two-toned bear twisted the key into the device sat in front of him and in an instant, the witness stands began to rise up. However, there were far fewer than before, putting into perspective how much this killing game had claimed. But Makoto knew deep in his heart that he couldn’t distract himself with the despair of his friend’s deaths, because the truth was the only thing important at that very moment. Readying himself, Makoto came face to face with his gothic opponent.]

 

Left Side: (Hifumi was DEAD): Celestia Ludenberg, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Sakura Oogami, Genocide Jill, Sayaka’s Picture, “Junko’s” Picture, Leon’s Picture

Right Side: (Hifumi was ALIVE): Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Hifumi’s Picture, Kiyotaka’s Picture, Mondo’s Picture, Chihiro’s Picture and………Monokuma?

 

Debate Scrum…START!

 

Yasuhiro: You guys don’t actually think Hifumi c-came back from the d-d-dead, right!?

_Byakuya!_

Byakuya: *sigh* How many times do we have to say that we’re arguing that Hifumi was never **dead**!

 

Aoi: But I was there! He looked pretty dead to me, Celeste can attest to that!

_Kyoko!_

Kyoko: Just because he **looked** dead doesn’t mean he was. You have heard of the term, “playing dead,” right?

 

Genocide Jill: Oooh! But from you guys keep saying there was lots of beautiful blood there! Can’t fake that!

_Byakuya!_

Byakuya: Unless, of course, there was some usable **blood** nearby. But that wouldn’t make sense unless they were in, I don’t know, a nurse’s office!

 

Celeste: You fools seem to have forgotten Monokuma’s body discover announcement, it’s proof he was dead!

_I got this!_

Makoto: The body discover announcement is **proof** , because Taka died around the exact same time!

 

Celeste: If there were other bodies discovered, maybe Monokuma got lazy and rolled the announcements into one.

_STEP ASIDE MAKOTO, I’M TAKING THIS ONE!_

Monokuma: I wasn’t **lazy** , the only time I make a body discovery announcement is when three people discover the same body!

 

[Phase One: Complete!]

[Phase Two…Begin!]

 

Sakura: Does this new rule give us any new clues, what difference does it make?

_Byakuya!_

Byakuya: The **difference** is that we know that when we rediscovered the bodies the announcement shouldn’t have played!

 

Yasuhiro: This new rule could apply to Taka and Hifumi, there’s more than one possibility!

_Kyoko!_

Kyoko: Not true, there evidence to suggest there’s only one **possibility** , evidence proving Hifumi was alive!

 

Celeste: N-no evidence could ever prove that Hifumi was still alive at the nurse’s office, none!

_I got this!_

Makoto: Actually there is **evidence** , his glasses!

 

[Final Shot]

Celeste: H-how could glasses be decisive evidence, they don’t prove he was still alive, they don’t!

_We got this!_

Byakuya: Hifumi’s **glasses** were wiped before we found him alongside Kiyotaka!

Kyoko: This is our **decisive evidence** , the only one who would do such a thing would be the glasses’ owner, Hifumi!

Makoto: Proving once and for all that when we found him in the nurse’s office, Hifumi was **still alive**!

 

[THIS IS OUR ANSWER]

 

 

 

 


End file.
